


if there's no one beside you

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Drinking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Some Humor, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 12:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20258266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "so there's a Thai gay novel called "7 years ago" and basically the protagonist listed out things he wanted in a partner at a party and his friends made him drunkenly promise that if he ever find a person that has everything on the list he would ask them out." - prompt by: faicotone on tumblr





	if there's no one beside you

**Author's Note:**

> I figured, hey, why not? it's short bc I'm not gonna write it if no one's gonna read it. so pls lemme kno if it's bad thx

Waking up with a splitting headache is not the best way to start a Sunday. Dan quickly closes his eyes again, trying to shield himself from the rays of sun slipping in through the curtains. He rolls over, burying his head in his pillow, trying to fall back asleep and failing. 

Judging from the immense heat radiating from the sun, he'd say he had already slept in for far too long. He stretches his arms above his head, hearing a satisfying pop. He's shirtless, but his legs seem to be clad in skinny jeans- so he fell asleep drunk. That explains the thumping in his head. It does not, however, explain the glass of water and the small pill next to his bed.

Fairly certain he'd been too drunk last night to think that far ahead, he sits up, suddenly alarmed. Had he brought someone home? And if he had, what kind of person would have a one night stand, wake up in a stranger's apartment and then bring them an Aspirin?

He rummages around for his phone, at the same time trying to determine whether someone else was in this bed with him last night. The room did smell different, but still familiar. Kind of like vanilla, and a touch of perfume he swore he recognized, but couldn't place.

Unlocking his phone, he sees no messages and no missed calls, which was a good sign- it means he hadn't disappeared last night. His finger hesitates over the 'Gallery' icon. 

Being a blackout drunk, most of Dan's nights out are a blur. His only way of determining where, when and who he was with is documenting it with photos, and then reconstructing it all in his head the day after. 

He had attempted to write himself notes, before, but they were unintelligible and useless. Maybe that was a sign he should stop drinking. 

He finally lets himself click, and is greeted with lots of blurry photos, and a couple of videos. He remembers the beginning of the night vividly- he met up with his friends at Jack's, and someone brought some friends that brought some friends, and suddenly it wasn't just Jack, Louise and him. He remembers it slowly turning into an impromptu house party, and someone suggesting a club. Then a taxi ride, and big shiny lights, a glass in his hand, the strong smell of vodka, and then- nothing.

He clicks on the first picture of the night, an out of focus photo of the ceiling filled with blurry orbs, and as he swipes he realises most of the pictures are of the lights above their heads. There's a video of the ceiling, as well, loud techno music erupting from his phone's speaker. 

He swipes to a photo on which he can sort of make out a few human forms. There's Louise, her white dress a contrast to the dark room- long blonde hair visible even though her face isn't. Next to her, Jack's grinning and showing a couple of thumbs up. Then there's a girl he doesn't recognize, but she's wearing a skintight black dress, lips pursed and lined with dark red lipstick. Next to the girl is a boy that Dan doesn't recognize, either. He has dark hair and a pale face, seems tall, but most of his face is covered by his glass. 

There's some other people on the edges of the photos, but they all blur together, forming dark shapeless blobs. There's two more videos of the ceiling, and as he swipes to the last photo he knows exactly how the night ended. 

It's a photo of Dan with the mystery girl, one of her hands tangled in his curls, the other dangerously low on his stomach. His hands are not visible, but he can imagine where they are, as her backside is not facing the camera. 

He closes the app and looks around his room. There's no clothes that are out of place, or heels, or earrings, or any traces that a girl was there last night at all.

Dan sighs, looks over to the bedside table, eyeing the Aspirin. He takes it, swallowing it down with a large gulp of water and lies back down, concluding that whoever the girl was, she must be gone by now.


End file.
